Here Media
| location = Los Angeles, California, USA | key_people = *Paul Colichman (Chief Executive Officer) *Tony Shyngle (Chief Financial Officer)}} | products = here! Gay.com Gay.net The Advocate Out Out Traveler SheWired HIV Plus | homepage = }} Here Media Inc. is an LGBT-oriented media company. Headquartered in Los Angeles, the company produces and distributes niche content focused on LGBT consumers across a multi-platform global network including television, video on demand (VOD), broadband, online, print, and mobile. History Here Media was founded in 2009 by Paul Colichman and Stephen P. Jarchow when Here Networks LLC and Regent Entertainment Media Inc. formed a business combination with PlanetOut Inc. Brand titles Here Media Inc. earns from its content networks including Here TV, print brands The Advocate, OUT, and HIV Plus, and online properties including Gay.com, Advocate.com, OUT.com, SheWired, Gay.net, OUTTraveler.com, and HIVPlusMag.com. Here TV Here TV is an American premium television network targeting LGBT audiences. The company was launched in 2002, and is available nationwide on all major cable systems, fiber optics systems, and Internet TV providers as either a 24/7 premium subscription channel, a video on demand (VOD) service, and/or a subscription video on demand (SVOD) service. ''The Advocate'' Regent Entertainment Media Inc. (now known as Here Publishing Inc. and currently a subsidiary of Here Media Inc.) bought rights to the publication in 2008. The company began printing The Advocate monthly, focusing on in-depth interviews and feature news stories. At the same time, Here Media used The Advocate web property, Advocate.com, to report news, political, and entertainment stories. The title has since been shifted to a print edition every other month. Launched in 1967, The Advocate recently celebrated 45 years of publishing. ''Out'' Regent Entertainment Media Inc. obtained Out in the same acquisition deal as The Advocate. Since acquiring the title, Here Media has expanded the magazine’s Web presence, OUT.com, and worked to create a strong mobile application presence. Here Media has continued the tradition of hosting the annual OUT100 event and unveiling the “annual top 100 list of influential LGBT personalities.” In October 2013, OUT celebrated its 20th anniversary. ''Out Traveler'' Out Traveler is an online destination for gay and lesbian trip-planning and travel information. The LGBT-focused website features destinations and travel guides for numerous gay-friendly cities. ''HIV PLUS'' HIV PLUS magazine and HIVPlus.com were acquired by Regent Entertainment Media Inc. the same time as The Advocate and OUT. Founded by Anne-Christine d'Adesky in 1998, the magazine is distributed at doctors' offices, organizations offering services for people with HIV, HIV community-based groups, and some other qualifying groups and organizations. A digital edition is available to individual subscribers, and the website is updated daily. Gay.com In September 2009, Here Media launched a new online portal on Gay.com. The site provides a user-friendly social networking system where members can meet like-minded men. According to Comscore.com, Gay.com showed a 20% increase in traffic in 2013. In May 2012, Here Media introduced the mobile version of Gay.com. In 2013, Here Media launched the Android and iOS application. Gay.net In August 2011, Here Media launched the new online portal Gay.net. The site features editorial content including the latest headlines from the worlds of entertainment, travel, style, and other cultural hot topics that reflect the “diversity of gay culture.” Each year the site features the annual “Pride Guide,” which provides travel and entertainment tips about the various LGBT Pride Festivals around the country. Pride.com Social entertainment network with original video, photography and editorial. MPA|website=www.magazine.org|access-date=2018-01-30}} ''SheWired'' SheWired launched in 2008 as a new version of Here Media’s former women’s site, LesbiaNation.com. The website is an online news and entertainment website targeting lesbian, bisexual, transgender, and genderfluid women. Corporate timeline * In December 2000, Online Partners agreed to acquire PlanetOut Corp., creating PlanetOut Partners Inc. VentureBeat|website=venturebeat.com|language=en-US|access-date=2018-01-30}} * In 2002, privately held Here TV was launched and made available in 50 million homes * On October 14, 2004, PlanetOut joined NASDAQ under the ticker symbol (LGBT) * In November 2005, PlanetOut acquired LPI Media, publisher of The Advocate, OUT, HIV Plus, and Alyson Books * In 2008, Regent Entertainment Media Inc. (now known as Here Publishing Inc. and currently a subsidiary of Here Media Inc.) bought rights to The Advocate, OUT, HIV Plus, and Alyson Books. * In 2009, Here Networks LLC combined its publishing subsidiaries (including LPI Media and Regent Media) with its PlanetOut acquisition to create Here Media Inc. Accolades The Advocate Awards: 2009: * Time’s 10 Best Magazine Covers of 2009—(“Porn Panic,” May 2009) * ASME Cover Award Nominee—“Matthew Mitcham,” March 2009 ASME|website=www.magazine.org|access-date=2018-01-30}} * ASME Cover Award Nominee —“Porn Panic,” May 2009 * ASME Cover Award Nominee —September 2009 (Most Controversial) 2010: * The GLAAD Media Award Winner for Best Magazine—Overall Coverage * ASME Cover Award Nominee—February 2010 (News & Business) ASME|website=www.magazine.org|access-date=2018-01-30}} 2011: * GLAAD Media Award Winner for Best Magazine—Overall Coverage GLAAD * Media Award Winner for Outstanding Digital Journalism Article—“A View From Washington” * NLGJA Honor: Excellence in Opinion Writing First Place: Jonathan Rauch, The Advocate, “The Majority Report” * NLGJA Honor: Excellence in Feature Writing Second Place: Jeff Sharlet, The Advocate, “Dangerous Liaisons” 2013: * The GLAAD Media Award Winner for Best Magazine—Overall Coverage * Outstanding Digital Journalism Article Nominee—"Eight Months in Solitary" * Outstanding Digital Journalism Multi-Media Nominee—“The Advocate 45th” * NLGJA Excellence in Journalism Awards – Second (HIV/AIDS Coverage): Diane Anderson-Minshall for a series in HIV Plus Magazine OUT Awards: 2009: * ASME’s National Magazine Award Nominee—Best Portfolio; Out 100: School Days 2010: * ASME Cover Award Nominee—February 2010 (Fashion & Beauty) 2011: * GLAAD Media Award Winner for Best Magazine—Overall Coverage Here TV Awards: * 2009: Daytime Emmy Award Nominee—The Ribbon of Hope Celebration * 2012: Daytime Emmy Award Nominee—30 Years From Here ASME|website=www.magazine.org|access-date=2018-01-30}} References External links * *Here Films *Gay.com Home Page *PlanetOut Home Page *here! Category:LGBT-related media in the United States Category:Media companies of the United States Category:Same sex online dating Category:Media companies established in 2009 Category:2009 establishments in California Category:Companies based in Los Angeles